Série d'OS
by Ellanta
Summary: Quelques OS, sur Hermione principalement: - les sacrifices qu'à du faire sa mère pour elle, - drabble sur la salle sur demande - la consommation de parchemin du trio d'or, ...
1. Chapter 1

Ecrit lors de la 11ème nuit du fof, nuit qui consiste à, toutes les heures, respecter un thème donné. Et cela de 21h jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus personne.

Etre une mère, c'est protéger son enfant, mais à quel prix ?

Le 19 décembre 1979, elle mit au monde une petite fille qu'elle appela Hermione. Elle savait qu'une naissance allait bouleverser sa vie, elle n'imaginait pas à quel point.

Il n'y eut aucunes marques de différence entre Hermione et les autres enfants de son âge si ce n'est son intelligence extraordinaire et son entêtement infaillible. Jusqu'au jour de son onzième anniversaire. Hermione reçu une lettre étrange venant d'une école inconnue appelée Poudlard. Ce qu'il y avait d'écrit était les choses les plus incroyables qu'on pouvait inventée pourtant au fond d'elle-même, la mère d'Hermione le crut. Peut-être parce que cela répondait à notre nombreuses questions silencieuses qui avaient hanté ces nuits. Cela expliquait plusieurs phénomènes anormaux dont elle avait été témoin.

En effet, alors qu'elle n'avait que 8 ans. Hermione réclama un gâteau. Elle refusa. Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là si le paquet de cookies ne s'était pas envolé pour atterrir dans les mains de la petite fille qui se mit à rire aux éclats. Cependant, sa mère l'empêcha de recommencer et n'en parla plus jamais. Cette lettre était aussi un soulagement. En voyant les étrangetés que pouvait accomplir sa fille, elle avait eu peur qu'elle soit vu comme une bête de foire et avait interdit qu'elle use de ses pouvoirs, mais elle s'en était toujours voulu, croyant qu'elle l'avait empêchait de mener sa vraie vie.

Quand sa vie s'installa à Poudlard, elle croyait qu'elle ne serait pas tout à fait seul grâce à sa famille. Mais malgré l'attachement qu'elle portait à ses frères et sœurs, elle dût avec son mari coupait beaucoup de lien pour protéger le secret de sa fille. En effet, ils ne parvenaient pas à toujours esquiver les questions sur la scolarité de sa fille : où étudie-t-elle, que veut-elle faire plus tard. Elle se demanda souvent si elle faisait le bon choix. Ce qui lui manquait le plus, c'était la présence de sa fille. Quand elle rencontrait quelqu'un, il lui arriva de dire qu'elle n'avait pas de fille pour la protéger mais à chaque fois, cela lui déchirait le cœur. Même pendant les vacances scolaires, elle avait du mal à la voir.

Le pire moment de son existence fut après ses 16 ans. Elle sentit sa mémoire s'évanouit et sa dernière pensée fut « faite que je n'oublie pas ma fille ». Elle sembla vivre comme dans un rêve, une vie qui n'était pas la sienne pendant un an, ou Hermione vint le retrouver en Australie.

Elle sut enfin qu'elle avait fait les bons choix, même si rien n'est jamais certain. Elle la vit changer, enfin devenu femme, elle ne sut jamais tous ce qu'elle avait traversé. Elle assista à son mariage. Dés lors, elle put enfin retrouver sa famille, une fois sa fille installé, elle n'avait plus de raison de la cacher, il lui suffisait de dire où elle vivait, et de temps en temps, elle venait.

C'est à cette histoire que lui avait racontée sa mère qu'Hermione réfléchissait. Elle se demandait, alors qu'elle-même allait devenir mère, si elle serait capable de laisser partir sa fille si elle serait faire les bons choix. Mais sa mère la rassura et lui dit qu'une mère, ce n'est pas celle qui donne la meilleure éducation, c'est celle qui donne tout ce qu'elle a et qui fait de son mieux pour rendre ses enfant heureux.


	2. Drabble: la salle sur demande

La musique manquait à Hermione. Tout l'été, elle en avait écouter sur son MP3 que sa mère lui avait offert. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui rappeler que les appareils électriques ne marchaient pas à Poudlard. Puis, elle eut une idée. Un endroit pouvait lui offrir ce qu'elle voulait: La salle sur Demande. Pour fonctionner au maximum, les appareils électriques devaient être tenus à distance du moindre sortilège. Elle allait donc demander à la pièce la plus hautement magique de Poudlard, de nier à la magie le droit d'exister en son sein. Elle voulait créer un hiatus.


	3. dis-moi combien tu utilise de parchemin

Disclaimer: Tous les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.

OS écrit dans le cadre d'une nuit du fof sur le thème Consommation. Durant ces nuits (une à chaque premier week-end du mois) vous avez une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.

Dites-moi votre consommation de parchemin, je vous direz qui vous êtes.

Hermione avait battu le record historique de consommation de parchemin en atteignant 433,25mètres de parchemin pour sa sixième année à Poudlard qui pouvait se diviser ainsi. Dont près de 60% se composait exclusivement de devoirs maison, brouillon inclus, n'exagérons rien. Si l'on feuilletait son tas épais à en effrayer le plus studieux des Serdaigle, on n'y trouvait que des cours, métamorphose, ainsi que de nombreuses copies marqués d'un O. Tous ce parchemin montrait sans le moindre doute l'importance que représentaient les études pour cette jeune sorcière. Il dévoilait une assiduité sans faille, avec un petit côté trop perfectionniste.

Mais le plus important se trouvait dans ses quelques feuilles, qui ne sortaient jamais de sa chambre. Elle y écrivait son histoire. N'importe qui n'y verrait qu'un joli roman, car Hermione avait le don de cacher ce qu'elle écrivait réellement. Mais si on la connaissait vraiment, on pouvait y voir les sentiments d'une jeune moldue, peur d'être différentes, pour qui son seul atout était le savoir. Néanmoins, petit à petit, dans la marge apparaissait quelques arabesques, tantôt des spirales, tantôt des dessins. Le texte se faisait plus rare remplacé par de magnifiques esquisses. Encore une fois, le talent d'Hermione surgissait au fil des pages. Elle avait immortalisé Ron en train de se faire attaqué par une dizaine de rapace, avec en annotation un sortilège. Oppugno. Une de ses plus belles œuvres.

Ronald, quant à lui, écrivait particulièrement petit sur ses parchemins. Du moins sur les cours. Il augmentait incroyablement la taille de son écriture quand il s'agissait de remplir les 2métres de parchemin demandé par le professeur. Il espérait en vain cacher le vide de son devoir. Ces cours étaient constellés de petits dessins, mais en marge seulement et la prise de note encadrait parfaitement ces figures, sans laisser de trou. On pouvait distinguer les cours rien que par l'écriture. Plus ou moins soigné sur les cours de métamorphoses et de sortilèges, jusqu'à devenir illisible sur les cours de potions ou de divination. Les cours d'histoires de la magie eux, était inexistants. Malgré le peu d'attention qu'il semblait portait au cours, on pouvait noter un soucis d'économie du parchemin. En effet, il faisait partie de ceux qui en consommait le moins. Pourtant, et il semble difficile d'y croire, ce n'est pas celui qui notait le moins son cours. Il était à égalité avec Harry.

Harry, lui, notait peu ses cours. Pourtant, il faisait partie de ceux qui retournait le plus souvent racheter du parchemin. Il faut dire que la majorité de l'encre utilisé se répartissait en gribouillage et autre signe d'ennui. Le pire était ses brouillons. Il était le seul à pouvoir les déchiffrer, et encore, il n'y parvenait pas toujours. Il écrivait dans tous les sens. Malgré cela, il ne jetait quasiment rien. Il arrivait toujours à retrouver la feuille qu'on lui demander. Il explique une fois que s'il prenait le temps de toujours racheter du parchemin, c'est parce qu'il savait qu'il gaspillait ses feuilles. Au moins quand il arrivait à la fin de ses réserves, il faisait plus attention. Même quand l les gribouillait, il les utilisait comme un trésor. Au final, il consomma presque autant de parchemin qu'Hermione, (en exagérant un peu tout de même), si ce n'est qu'il ne l'utilise pas à des fins utile. On pouvait y voir la joie d'être libre d'acheter quelque chose et de pouvoir en faire ce que l'on veut, et l'insouciance dû au fait qu'il savait qu'il aurait toujours accès à ce fameux bout de papier. Car pour Harry, c'est le premier objet magique qu'il eu jamais aperçu.


	4. Sang-de-bourbe et fière de l'être

Cette histoire a été écrite dans le cadre d'une nuit du fof, qui se déroule au premier week-end de chaque mois. Durant ces nuits, toutes les heures entre 21h et 4h, un mot est proposé, et nous devon s écrire une histoire à partir de celui-ci. Ici, le mot était bras.

Disclaimer: les personnages sont à JK Rowling, histoire écrite sans but lucratif, bla bla bla…

Hermione était sorti de la guerre adulée. Ron, Harry et elle formaient plus que jamais le trio d'or, dont tous les journalistes voulaient une interview. Les réponses offertes était toujours les mêmes, oui ils avaient soufferts, oui ils se soutenaient mutuellement, non ils n'avaient pas renoncé, oui Voldemort était bel et bien décédé, … Cependant, certaines choses ne furent jamais dites. Harry ne révéla jamais le secret des reliques de la mort, et donc le secret sa propre résurrection après qu'il se soit livré à Voldemort. Personne ne sut que Ron avait quitté ses deux meilleurs amis. Et Hermione ne montra jamais la trace indélébile qui marquait son bras gauche. Parfois, lorsque le sujet de la guerre était abordé, elle se frottait instinctivement le bras. Cette marque représentait à la fois sa torture et son combat. Cependant, à chaque fois, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de la comparer à la marque des ténèbres. Toutes deux placées sur les bras, elle représentait cependant deux choses radicalement opposées et liées à la fois. La nature de sang-de bourbe d'Hermione, contre le pouvoir réservé au sang-pur. Hermione comprit que c'était leur différence le plus important.

A lui seul, son bras représentait ce pourquoi Hermione s'était battu. Pour la liberté. Pour pouvoir dire "Sang-de-bourbe et fière de l'être".


	5. Maître Severus

Cette histoire a été écrite dans le cadre d'une nuit du fof, qui se déroule au premier week-end de chaque mois. Durant ces nuits, toutes les heures entre 21h et 4h, un mot est proposé, et nous devon s écrire une histoire à partir de celui-çi. Ici, le mot était maître.

Disclaimer: les personnages sont à JK Rowling, histoire écrite sans but lucratif, bla bla bla…

Hermione était en retenue avec le professeur Rogue. Elle n'était pas très concentrée en sa présence. Sachant qu'il était du côté du bien, elle s'était rendu compte qu'il était très bel homme. Et elle ne cessait de fantasmais sur lui. Après plusieurs piques axées sur son côté Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, Hermione décida de se défendre. Elle attendit la fin de la retenue.

-Au revoir Rogue.

-Professeur Rogue.

-Le titre implique d'être pédagogue, j'ignore si vous connaissez ce mot.

-Ayez du respect pour vos ainés.

-Maître Severus vous conviendrait-il ?

-Si vous voulez que je sois votre maître.

Severus approcha, les yeux chargés de désir, et la situation échappa à Hermione. Le lendemain, personne ne put rien apprendre sur cette très étrange retenue. Si Potter avait ouvert la carte du Maraudeur, il aurait vu que les deux noms, s'était superposés un long moment sans aucune distinction possible.

C'est ainsi que démarra l'étrange relation entre le vieux Serpentard et la jeune Gryffondor.

Plusieurs fois, Hermione hésita à expliquer à Rogue qu'elle l'avait appelé Maître uniquement à cause de son titre de maître des potions. Et à chaque fois, elle repoussa cette idée, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

200 mots tout juste (sauf erreur de pointage). Pour pointer un scénario type des PWP (qui en même temps ont pour but de ne pas avoir de scénario).

Une Hermione rebelle et un peu masochiste qui fantasme à mort qui l'aura mystérieuse su mangemort au cœur noble. Une retenue plus ou moins justifié et l'affaire est dans le sac.

Aucune critique à y voir, les PWP sont un type d'écrit bien défini et à la base, ceci devait en être un, J'ai enlevé le lemon car je craignais de ne pas savoir l'écrire, alors voilà.


End file.
